Armistice Day
by MeerkatJo
Summary: Set five years after the signing of the Armistice. A tribute to the fallen.


They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:  
>Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.<br>At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
>We will remember them.<p>

From Laurence Binyon's poem_ For the Fallen_, written in September 1914

**We remember.**

**Jo x**

* * *

><p><em>11<em>_th__ November 1923 – Downton Abbey_

Everyone was gathered. Gathered together in the main hall as they did just half a decade ago. The eerie silence before the Earl spoke out was almost too much to bear. Friends and foes, lovers and enemies, sisters and brothers, all stood together about to share in the minute of silence as one. As if about to take communion; a communion to the fallen. To all who were stood there it felt like almost a lifetime ago the guns fell silent in remembrance, but change had swept over the community at the great house like a wave of soldiers charging perilously across no man's land. For some it had brought freedom and lifelong happiness. For others, it had only made life a constant struggle with guilt, regret and bitterness.

As everyone reflected, Robert piped up.

"As I'm sure you're aware, a lot has changed here at Downton since we shared the historic moment of the signing of the Armistice here together. All I ask is we put aside our differences for this one minute to remember those who paid the ultimate sacrifice for their country."

As the clock began to whirr, Robert closed is mouth, and the house was silent by the first chime.

Robert stood in earnest next to his wife. His own relationship with Cora had been quite turbulent since that day, but it never collapsed. He owned up to his own infidelity with the maid after he spotted Jane in Ripon 18 months later. Cora couldn't sleep in the same bed with him for at least a month and they didn't exchange a word for two days. It hit her below the belt. Not only had he been unfaithful to her, but he had been unfaithful whilst she had been lying in bed and close to death with the Spanish flu, and he had been unfaithful with the maid. After reacting the way he did with the news of Sybil and Branson's engagement, she could hardly believe the hypocrisy of this man. Slowly, she began to see just how little attention she had been giving him and just how human he was; just how much she loved him that way and just how much he still loved her. They stood there, standing comfortably close as they remembered.

Stood to the side of her parents, Edith bowed her head in respect. Five years ago she had felt unloved. Lost and unloved. She had felt that way ever since Mary and Sybil had received their first Valentine's Day letters from the Duke of Devonshire's boys when they were twelve and six respectively. All that changed when she met the dashing Mr Buxton in her London season last year. He wasn't a guest, rather a wealthy banker who had come to her rescue when she was caught in a sudden shower without an umbrella. The wedding was all planned for Christmas, and her joy in feeling loved knew no boundaries. She stood there as she remembered.

Next to her stood Mary and Matthew, who had finally found the perfect time to be together. No Lavinia, no Richard Carlisle, no threat to Matthew's inheritance. However, their problems didn't end after they had muttered the words, "I will". With the horrors of war brought many devastating effects to Matthew's health and although he could walk and be intimate with his wife, Dr Clarkson still gave them an almost impossible chance of ever having children, let alone an heir. This wouldn't have been such a problem if Edith had married and had a son, but it seems the youngest had beaten them to it.

Sybil stood beside her husband, with his hand entwined with her right, and her son Robert's in her left. Since Matthew had become Mary's husband two years ago, he also became Edith and Sybil's brother. If he couldn't have children then the closest possible male heir would come from either Edith or Sybil, and so the Lady suffragette and Irish socialist (former) chauffeur had produced the future Earl of Grantham. The tension between Earl and son-in-law increased to worrying levels as Robert inwardly cursed himself for ever letting the man anywhere near his youngest daughter. He deeply regretted ever giving them their blessing; he should've cut her off the moment she announced their engagement, then Edith's future son could inherit. Branson couldn't believe his ears when he heard the news. Such conflicting emotions running through him after holding his child for the very first time. He had a beautiful son, with his beautiful wife…yet he'd produced the very thing he despised. With time he learnt to accept his son's future and promised to not destroy the establishment his own dear Sybil had been raised in, but rather change it to something more equal and fair. Both Matthew and Mary, and Sybil and Branson stood and remembered.

Five years ago everyone had stood in lines, strict lines to keep everyone in their places. Now they stood together as one group. Servants and family mingling together.

Anna stood alone. Longing for the soft touch of her John's hands; hands she'll never hold again. Five years ago it looked as if everything was settled. Vera was gone and nothing stood between, or so she thought. The law had pulled them apart for good and there was nothing to be done. There was nothing anyone could've done. Ever since he was arrested not long after their wedding, the court had been against John. The evidence had been against John. It seemed to Anna that everyone who had never known him was against him, but she stood strong to her belief that he was not a murderer. He simply couldn't be, and she certainly knew him better the pious jury. When the judge read out the verdict, her heart broke in two. Guilty. She couldn't accept it and she never will. John was never guilty of anything in her mind. She watched as he hung from the gallows and she died with him the moment he was declared dead. Now she stood alone and remembered.

Daisy had been so reluctant to accept the Masons as relatives; she felt that she was cheating everyone. Cheating everyone and tricking everyone that she actually loved William. Since getting into regular contact with his father, she became more and more interested in his life before they had met at Downton. She learnt of his character and determination as a young boy. She learnt of his struggle with bullying in the playground and how the hollow mockery still affected him until the day he signed up for war. Most importantly, she learnt of his heroism up at the front, and she began to value the sacrifice he made. By the time Mrs Patmore left to care for her dying mother and Daisy had become Cook, she had come to love William like how she imagined any wife loved their husband. She felt the pride and she mourned his loss every day; finally accepting herself as his widow. His dying wish. As she heard the clock chime eleven, she stood and remembered.

After the last chime faded away, Robert spoke again.

"Thank you, one and all. We shall never forget the memories of those heroic people. If they were hear to remember with us, they would find a world reborn. A world far more peaceful than it was when they last set foot on this Earth, and I pray that their lasting memories will help the world becoming truly at peace. Thank you."

As they stood at Downton and remembered, the whole world did the same. The whole world in unity.


End file.
